Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Como aida o partisipa? Pardona -- me es nova a elefen, ma me es ja en ama con la lingua, tal ce me demanda a me como aida la plu bon la lingua? Ance, me no es serta ce esta foro es la plu bon loca per fasili un conversa fluente. Me sabe ce on ave un grupo sur Facebook, ma me no usa lo per causa de la consernas de privatia. La grupo de Yahoo Groups no pare es ativa. Reddit es un bon loca, ma me no sabe si https://reddit.com/r/linguafrancanova es su la controla de alga de vos. A min, me es curiosa como me pote aida la lingua e do me pote ave alga conversas per boni. La lingua es tan bona ce me demanda a me si el pote es alga cosa como la lingua de la Unia European (si on ajuta la cuantia de parlores de portuges, espaniol, italian e franses, on ave multe persones, plu ca cuasi cualce otra lingua en la mundo.) Multe grasias, e encantada. Brimlar2 *Bonveni. Tu scrive ja estrema bon la lingua. Me ia deveni encantada par lo a oto anios ante aora, e se majia resta ancora forte. Ma estra me blog, me partisipa sola en esta foro/vici. Me no usa Facebook, e como tu ia dise, la grupo de Yahoo dormi profonda. Me no sabe ci controla acel parte de Reddit. Me sujesta ce tu comensa par conversa asi, e cisa un otra conversor va proposa un loca plu conveninte. Simon *bonveni de me ance! simon no era: tu scrive bon elefen. triste, nos no ave multe conversa en elefen. la loca plu bon es vera la paje de facebook. me no teme lo, ma me comprende ce multe ave ansia sirca la privatia. posible asi es la loca per tu! simon, guido, e otras (e me) conversa frecuente, spesial sur la introdui de parolas nova. nos desira ance pajes nova a la vici per atrae atende positiva. si tu scrive los, otras va coreti eras (si nos trova cualce!). tu pote eleje cualce tema cual tu gusta per articles. denova, bonveni! jorj *Bonveni! Tu pote ance scrive o tradui naras e poesias (e bromas!), e publici los asi en la vici (Antolija: Nara, Poesias, Cantas, Articles, Divertis -> Bromas;-)Pieter de J (talk) 23:10, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *Grasias a tota de vos e la parolas de suporta. Me va vide como me pote aida. En fato, me ave un demanda sirca la futur prosima e la pasada prosima -- me ia vide un conversa longa (arcivo) sur la foro, ma la gida de gramatica de 2015 (asi: http://elefen.org/disionario/grammar.pdf ) no refere a esta: **Per la futur prosima, cual costum es la plu bon? Esemplo: "I'm going to (see)" **#Me vade a (vide) **#Me es a punto de (vide) **#Ambos **#(Un otra cosa?) **Per la pasada prosima, cual costum es la plu bon? Esemplo: "I just (spoke to him)" **#Me veni de (parla a el) **#Me es a fini de (parla a el) **#Ambos **#(Un otra cosa?) Brimlar2 ( 15:30 4 febrero 2016 ) *Si on crede la disionario: ambos, per ambos. Ma on risca malcomprende "es a fini de" como "es en la momentos final de", cual es evidente no la mesma sinifia. En la usa real asta aora, "es a punto de" e "veni de" es plu comun. Me ia oblida ce "vade a" esiste, e va atenta usa plu lo. Simon *Esce on ave un problem de malcomprende cuando on dise (en vos opinas): **(en la gida de gramatica) "Nos vade a scola." La gida dise "We are going to school", ma como sabe si nos vade a scola someone (we are going to school / instruct someone?) o si nos vade a la scola (we are going to the school?) Cisa me debe atenta usa plu la futur con "va" per evita esta caso. ***"scola" es un nom, nunca un verbo. donce, "someone" como un ojeto no conveni. ance lfn no distingui forte entre "a scola" o "a la scola", estra ce "la" sujeste plu un scola spesifada. jorj ****Gracias, me ia leje mal un defini per scola, pensante ce es ance un verbo -- me regrete la era Brimlar2 ***** Esce "scoli" es un verbo? "Scoli" no es en la disionario. Esce "scoli" pote es creada de "scola" e la sufisa -i? Esce la parola "scoli" ave un sinifia?Pieter de J (talk) 12:02, February 7, 2016 (UTC) *****"scoli" ta ave la sinifia "deveni un scola" o "causa ce (alga cosa) deveni un scola", o "usa un scola" (como on usa un util), cual ta es multe strana. jorj *****Me acorda ce la sinifias "deveni un scola" e "causa ce … deveni un scola" es tan nonimportante ce los no pertine. Ma me no acorda ce la sinifia tre es multe strana. Si on scoli un person, on aplica un scola a el: on causa ce el reseta la esperia de deveni instruida en un scola. Esta es simil a "cosini": si on cosini un come, on aplica un cosina a lo: on causa ce lo reseta la esperia de deveni laborada (e ultima coceda) en un cosina. Simon ***On tende omete "la" ("se", "nos"…) pos un preposada en un formula fisada como "a scola" e "a casa", como ance en la multe nomes composada como "avia de mar". La identia de la mar o scola o casa pertinente es o nonimportante o evidente de la situa. En "nos vade a scola", la situa permete ce on comprende "nos vade a nos scola". Simon ***Si nos prende un esemplo diferente, usante un parola cual pote opera egal como nom e verbo, nos pote trova ambiguas minor: "nos vade a jua" pote sinifia o "nos va jua pronto" o "nos vade a alga aveni de jua". An tal, "a jua" pare strana car lo no es un formula fisada – e vera on ta dise normal "nos vade a la jua" si on ta intende un max definida. Nota ce cuando on ajunta un ojeto ("nos vade a jua tenis"), la ambigua desapare intera, car alora "jua" deveni clar un verbo. Simon ****Si, tu ia compra ce me ia atenta dise, e me es contente con la ambigua, como jorj ia descrive plu basa sur la paje Brimlar2 **"Nos veni de labora" -- esce "we just worked" o "we come / we're coming from work"? ***ambos sinifias es posible. tipal, la contesto clari la intende, si nesesada. o on pote "de la labora" per "we come from work". jorj ***E la difere entre la du sinifias no es grande, vera. Simon **O, cisa esta costums no es un problem? Brimlar2 ***vera, nos ia vole ce elefen ave un grado de la mesma flexablia como linguas natural, an si a veses la sinifia depende alga de contesto. ma si on vole es multe esata o lojical, on pote evade la usa de esta idiomes. jorj ****Me gusta multe "es a punto de", sona multe puntual;-)Pieter de J (talk) 20:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) *****Si! Cuasi, esta ta pote es an la orijin de la parola "puntual". Ma en fato la orijin es ce un person puntual ia segue esata la puntos detaliosa de regulas, oras, etc. Simon ****Gracias per la bon esplica Brimlar2 *Me pare ce la ata "to kick" es tro fundal per ave un formula como "colpa con pede", spesial si on considera la futbol o otra atas comun cual usa la pedes. Cisa un parola per esta ata ta es fundal e aidos? On ave "botter" en frances, "calciare" en italian, "calcitrare" en latin, "patear"? en espaniol, "per llançar"? en catalan, e "chutar" en portuges. On ave en elefen "sapato" per "shoes" e "bota" per "boots" (ma "boti" es ja usada per un ata con la botes), me no sabe si los pote es usada. Calci / calce es ja usada en elefen...an tal, me demanda a me en vos opinas. Cisa vos no pensa ce es un problem. Brimlar2 **Nos ave ance la parola "pedi" – e par ajunta multe resente, ance "testi"! Simon ***A, bon! Me no ia trova aceles, multe grasias. Brimlar2 *Como dise "Be careful!" en la comandante ("imperative")? Es atendente? Brimlar2 **on pote dise simple "atende!" jorj ***Gracias! Donce per la comandas con "es" on pote fa los par usa sola la ajetivo / averbo, como "Cuieta!" Cual tu ta sujesta per alga cosa como "Be reasonable!" o "Be grateful!"? Brimlar2